The demon and his king
by michiiyu
Summary: The king knew that sooner or later he'd be whipped it just never crossed his mind that it would be done by a sadistic demon who is not even hiding the fact that he's enjoying it. School life not fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Akutsu Jin hates the world anything and everything in it, but he hates it not because of some fucked up reason like he's lonely, or he's a failure, or he has the worst life ever you know the drill of having a life like that of a tragedy soap opera with a lots of roller coaster like ride. No it's nothing like that, if it was up to him he'd _think _that he had lived a fairly normal life, he hates the world just coz it's fuckin' boring, yup the very same reason why Yagami Light went ahead and wrote in the death note and made the jail his playground, of course minus the justice thingy he rather enjoy bashing people especially when they annoy the heck out of him. But there's only one person who can make his life even a bit livable, though he'll never admit it aloud, and that is his mother sure she might be a little bit emotional and childish and you know mothers they can get in your nerves _all the time_, now don't get him wrong not like he's some filial child it's just that his mother has this habit of picking up things that he find interesting like that Kawamura guy or the tennis racket or the advertisement that brought him to his fighting teacher. Now it seems like what his mother brought home is by far the most interesting.

In the employees' only room, lying on the couch is his new interest stimulator, a completely ragged and unconscious Atobe Keigo. With a smirk on his face he began to wonder how the pansy self-centered king of Hyotei got in this mess.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! I know it's short but before I continue this story I want to know first if it interests anyone. I'm planning to update the next chapter in a couple of hours or minutes it's up to you people. If I get some review then I might continue it if not, then let's just make this a one shot. XD I hope to see you guys later!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As promised here is the first chapter! Enjoy!

Warning: Rated T for swearing and innuendos, this is BOYXBOY don't like it? please hit the back arrow. OOCness alert!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own PoT~~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The demon's new toy<strong>

Atobe Keigo can't clearly remember what happened the last few hours before he passed out, all he knows is that he was walking with Kabaji to the street tennis court when some low life scoundrels who didn't want to live anymore suddenly blocked their way _H__ow dare them stand infront of Ore-sama with their God-forsaken faces. _It seems like they were underlings from some sort of Mafia who didn't like that the Atobe family has been increasing their powers inside their turf _must be some kind of low-class mafia to even dare hurt ore-sama. _Now the thing is, Atobe is used to people threatening his life or more like **trying** to threaten his life, he learned some self-defense and he must say that he is exceptional at it and Kabaji is beside him so he didn't need to call for back up. **What** he didn't expect is for those guys to actually bring some guns in public, he didn't think that there are some idiots who would dare bring those attention seeking things in a public place much less in a park! And what's more surprising is their courage to actually wave it around as if they're raising a flag saying "Hey! I'm a murderer arrest me~" but apparently he was wrong. Normally Atobe wouldn't be fazed by something like that, but his pride as an Atobe couldn't just let him allow civilians to get involve with his problem _God dammit! Atobe's rule with grace! The king will always protect his people_. So just like what a good Atobe would do, he lured them to the forest but what he didn't expect is for the forest to **suddenly** yes suddenly have a cliff because there is absolutely NO way that HE Atobe Keigo can just fall in there. Talk about disgrace!.

_Where is Kabaji when you needed him_? He feel his body sore specially his back, he might have fallen on it, slowly, Atobe opened his eyes and surprise would be an understatement to describe his reaction to that not so filthy but is still dirty for Atobe standard **cubicle **coz it can't be a room _according to my standards_. How in the heavens did he get here? While lying down, since he couldn't stand he looked around, frantically searching and analyzing the place, for all he knows it might be the enemy's base.

"No need to act too alert, I won't bite" a voice he didn't recognize said from his back, he tried to bend his head backward to see who in the world took the great him captive but to no avail he can't bend his head that much and if you think he missed the glee underlying that low baritone voice then your mistaken he heard it all too clear, tuo clear that it irritates the hell out of him. _Who dares to make fun of the great ore-sama?_

"If you want to see me so much you don't have to kill yourself by breaking that porcelain neck" A rough calloused hand suddenly grasp his head and a few breathes away from him is a face he'd rather not see today. That unusual silver hair touching lightly his face and those chocolate eyes that would appear soft and kind in others are passionately boring to his with a hint of mischief and soft breathe caressing his face. _Chocolate, how unusual _

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you don't openly gawk at me. Coz honestly it's disgusting" the silver haired man scrunched his face as if showing his disgust but it quickly melted into a smirk. "Hyotei's Atobe Keigo" as if his name was a key word he snapped out of his trance-like stance and glared at the rude intruding guy…. Man.. whatever..

"Remove your hands, ore-sama didn't give you the permission to hold ore-sama's perfect face" Atobe snarled and hissed putting his own hand over the others trying to pry it away.

"Hey you peasant Ore-sama said to remove your farmer hands!" Atobe glared, he struggled against his captor's hold but the hand didn't even budge even the face, more like it seems like it's closer?

"What are you-" whatever Atobe was about to say was stopped by a piercing glare that he didn't expect. Is this person bipolar? Or is he planning to kill Ore-sama?

"You." He roughly caught Atobe's hand and gave it a tight squeeze "Do not remember me, don't you?" he asked more like stated, venom evident in his voice.

Of course Atobe remembers him, He's Atobe Keigo it is expected of him to know everyone who has stepped on the same court as him no matter how weak they might be.

"Don't belittle ore-sama Yamabuki" Atobe glared back, and as soon as he said that the venom and killing intent was immediately washed out off the guy's face.

"Yamabuki ha?" Again he scrunched his face before smirking "well we can work on that" he said this time he didn't even bother hiding the glee in his voice as he took Atobe's right hand and kissed the back of it, softly brushing his lips against the soft skin.

"What are you doing to ore-sama's beautiful hands?" Atobe quickly pulled his hand but alas, Akutsu's grip on it was too tight for the injured Atobe.

"Akutsu Jin"

"Ha?" Atobe gave him an incredulous look as if he'd grown another head.

"It's Akutsu Jin not Yamabuki…" he looked at Atobe boring his brown eyes on his black ones, "Keigo" he called his voice almost like a purr, making Atobe swallow involuntarily.

…..

"Who gave you the permission to address Ore-sama by his name? you lowly runt!" Atobe yelled making Akutsu winced with the loudness afterall their faces are still close, though a significant amount of space is evident.

"Now, now can I atleast have the liberty of calling you by your name?…" Akutsu trailed off as he stood up, he bended forward a little, looking down at Atobe.

"Afterall it was me who saved your sorry ass" he smirked, though it was actually his mother, he can take the liberty of owning it his mother wouldn't care and he can't miss the opportunity of making Atobe owe him, after all Atobe's the most interesting thing that is happening in his life right now. As expected, Atobe was stupefied he can't believe that he is owing this rude unruly prick a favor! And Atobe's always return a favor a hundred fold.

"I'll call in your babysitter" Akutsu said before he turned his back at him "If you're wondering how I got it… there's a thing called a student I.D" he walked towards the door before stopping and turning his head to stare at the still not in this world Atobe.

"By the way, that kiss meant 'I adore you'" he purposely lowered his voice to almost a purr and smirked when he saw Atobe flinched while clenching his hands into a fist clearly irritated with him. He mentally chuckled no way Akutsu's letting go of him, he's too fun… this King of his.

Snap

The sound of the door closing opened the lid to his pent up feelings. How dare someone like that Yamabuki play around with the great Atobe Keigo?

"_I'll make him pay for this, I'll return the favor and make him owe me so big that he would even bark at my command" _Atobe swore not realizing that he is slowly falling into the trap laid out by the sadistic demon.

* * *

><p>whew~ I thank atobe-chan and kurikaeshi for giving this fic a chance! I love you guys~<p>

**Atobe-chan: **Thank you! that's what I thought so too, when I wrote this fic

**Kurikaeshi:** Really? well me too actually it just kinda you know BAM! hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Akutsu Jin wanted thrill, he wanted something interesting to psyche up his boring droning life. The very reason why he tricked Atobe, he even went as far as pretending to be sociable- if you could call what he did sociable- and again he prided himself on doing the right thing. After all Akutsu Jin is a violent guy, and what would be more fun for a violent guy than to be able to freely bash people up? And as a bonus he didn't have to hold back too much, he can leave them half dead without worrying about the troubles brought by expulsion. He is even sure that he wouldn't even be suspended, after all he is doing this to protect the 'precious' Atobe Keigo.

He gave one hell of a demonic laugh as he slammed the face of the last of the 15 goons to the floor sending droplets of blood to his already blood stained white gakuran.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself" Atobe Keigo who was standing silently at the sides finally spoke.

"hnn" Akutsu answered as he kicked the sides of the goon who was twitching below his feet, before looking disinterestedly at Atobe who is now walking towards him. He walked so gracefully that one would have thought that he is walking in a ramp if not for the sidesteps he had to make to avoid the bodies strewn on the floor of the alley. He looked at Akutsu then at the goons with disgust.

Sigh, he gently shook his head and looked apologetically at the silver haired teen.

"Ore-sama apologizes that our perfect date got ruined by _this_" he said the word with disgust almost like a spat. His elegant brows furrowed together as a sign of the irritation he is feeling. _This _is not an Atobe's idea of a date; _this _is not _Atobe Keigo's _idea of date. It should be more romantic, more like a romance drama with roses and expensive restaurants. A date should be sweeter, more romantic… it should have been **perfect**, _should have_ being the key word because everything that has happened during this date from the get go till now has been anything BUT perfect.

He planned this for 2 whole days! He read and researched about the best dating spots and strategies not like he didn't know what to do as an Atobe he had gone in a lot of dates. But this one is different; this one is a date that he was not willing to risk destroying. That's why he put a little more effort. He checked and perfected every detail to a T so he can't understand how in the world did it turn into this disaster!

He needs to understand when this all started going wrong. Atobe back tracked to the day Akutsu 'saved' him.

Exactly 10 mins. after Akutsu called the house, his butler along with a couple of maids, doctors, nurses, and body guards came barging in the shop. The whole fiasco got too much attention that if not because of those buff and intimidating guards standing at attention in front of the shop a riot will be unavoidable.

While Atobe was being cared and treated like a porcelain doll, Akutsu stood at the room's corner with his arms crossed looking disinterestedly at the window. For him an Atobe with his minion is nothing but boring. He thought that it would be fun to break that shell in front of his minions but not now.

"Yamabuki" Atobe called from the center of the room, changed and groomed into his perfect and flashy self. It looks like the doctors did wonders because he is now standing tall and elegantly like a picture without any sign of the past injury, how they did it? Akutsu couldn't care less.

"What?" he asked gruffly

"Feel honored because ore-sama will grant you any wish that you would want. Anything is fine! Ore-sama is sure that no wish of yours will be impossible for ore-sama to grant" Atobe grandly said, his roundabout way of showing his gratitude both entertained and irritated Akutsu. Instead of answering he did what he knew would irritate Atobe; He ignored him.

Atobe raised an elegant brow he'd been standing there for 10 secs and there's still no answer, 'Is thinking of a wish that hard?' he thought, so he waited and waited and waited for 5 effin' minutes and Akutsu didn't even budge! Not even a change of expression or movement of the eyes except the occasional blinking. What the?

"Are you by any chance ignoring ore-sama?" no answer. He crossed his arms and glared at the silver haired man. He chuckled forcibly, who dares to ignore the great Atobe? No one! No one was _supposed _to ignore him but this…this **peasant **dared to do so! This is unacceptable! A blasphemy!

"Everyone out." He commanded his facial expression arrogant as always.

"But Keigo-sama-" a maid commented but was stopped by Atobe's icy glare. "I hate repeating myself" he said dropping the ever present ore-sama. And in a blink of an eye, every servant along with the spectators was gone. As if they've never been there.

He took a deep breath and in one go "You… what's the deal with you? How dare you-" but before he can start his chain of complaints Akutsu's stare forced him into silence. He can feel heat spreading in his face. An Atobe never blush or so he thought but, the way Akutsu stared at him is plain feral and… sensual. The way those brown eyes burn into him is just…

"wha-what…"

"**You…"** Akutsu started. He uncrossed his arms and twisted his body, so he is now facing Atobe.

"What?" Atobe met his gaze levelly. No one can faze an Atobe. He reasoned that the stutter was caused by the damage he received during the accident. _I am not afraid of anyone specially a measly beast like this Yamabuki. _

"…**.Said that I can get whatever I want"** Akutsu took slow but sure steps towards Atobe. Each step echoing loudly in his ears and if not because of his pride he would have taken a few steps back. There's something… disturbing with the way Akutsu looked at him from base to top. It was as if he was checking him up. And it's very very uncomfortable. He's used with being stared at and honestly he enjoys it. But there's something with the way Akutsu's eyes glaze over him that is sending tingles throughout his body. Whatever it is, is making his breathing hard and labored.

"Yes, that's right" he tilted his chin up. No matter what the feeling might be an Atobe is an Atobe. And an Atobe never gets intimidated.

"**then.."** the noticeable drop in tone didn't go unnoticed by his sensitive ears.

"**I want…"** He was so absorbed by Akutsu's eyes that he didn't notice that he had reached him until he felt hot breath over his ears.

"**You."** And the well placed lick in his ear successfully weakened his knees, turning it to jelly. No one has ever managed to get this close to him. And the feel of a warm body close to his is making his heart flutter.

_Danger. This man is dangerous. _His mind helpfully supplied.

"**What's wrong? Why are you not answering?"** Akutsu is not touching him but he can feel imaginary arms caressing his body. Making him tremble, with fear? He's not sure.

"**Were you lying?"** _ha? What?_

"**So much for the great Atobe-sama"** and it clicked. This man is playing with the great Atobe, he was mocking him. He can tell with that stupidly arrogant smirk that this beast dared to play with him. _How dare him! _He was seething with anger and embarrassment. _No one dares to embarrass an Atobe _He mentally smirked when the plan was formed in his head. _This means war Yamabuki._

"**Well? Can you or can you not do it?"** Akutsu mocked, he can see that the gears turning in his toy's head. _**Atobe Keigo will be caught in his little game**_. He felt a hand grasp the back of his neck and pulled him.

_**Hook**__. _Atobe pulled the silver haired beast close to him; their foreheads touching and their lips almost brushing.

"You better be prepared Yamabuki" Atobe smirked. Their eyes glued at each other. _If he wants to play around then bring it._

"It's a once in a life time chance to have a king"_ I'll beat him. __**Line. **_

Akutsu smirked while he wrapped strong arms around the other's slim waist pulling him closer.

"I expect only the best" He wrapped both arms around his neck shortening the distance between their lips. _.. I'll beat him in his own game._

"**Nothing but the best for the king"** and the kiss signaled the start of the game- With the king not knowing that he just sealed the deal with a beast-clad demon.

_**And sinker**_**.**

* * *

><p>And it's done! I know it's not supposed to end that way but somehow I felt that it's finished and complete. Though I might make some one shots connected to this fic but anyways this is a wrap! hahaha my first completed story. Thank you to those who read, commented and put this in their alerts and everything! I'm still not over my long hiatus but I'm trying to break free from it~ Thanks~<p> 


End file.
